Chisato Jougasaki
Chisato Jougasaki is MegaYellow(メガイエロー, Mega Iero) of the Megarangers. She is 18 years old and dreams of becoming a professional photographer. Biography Megaranger Chisato was one of four students from Moroboshi High (alongside fellow students Kouichirou Endou, Shun Namiki and Miku Imamura) investigating strange occurances and technology being created at the NASADA plant in connection to the works of I.N.E.T., unknowing that Kenta Date, a fellow student, had already been recruited for their research. When the Nejireiga began their invasion pre-emptively, the four students and Kenta were all given Digitizers and the task of becoming Megaranger in order to battle the invaders from the twisted realm. In addition to being a talented photographer she is also an expert singer with an attraction to Kouichirou. Gingaman vs. Megaranger To be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai MegaYellow is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Chisato fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijo noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The MegaYellow powers are later used by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Chisato and her teammates received their keys, allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Gaorangers, Timerangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Chisato, alongside her team (bar MegaSilver), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, she is seen fighting a Gormin. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Chisato's appearances in the "Versus Series", Megaranger vs. Carranger and Gingaman vs. Megaranger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Moune (Gosei Yellow) also dresses as Chisato in the Megaranger cosplay. Akibaranger As Hiroyo Hakase recruits the Akibarangers, Yumeria Moegi, to be AkibaYellow, tells Nobuo Akagi, the soon to be AkibaRed, that she wants to be a strong and cute yellow like Chisato, Nobuo, being a die-hard Sentai fan, is pleased that she knows of her. Video Game appearances Megaranger video game MegaYellow appears with her team in the ''Denji Sentai Megaranger'' video game. *Mega Weapon: Mega Sling / Sling Sniper *Special Attacks: Blade Arm Forms - Mega Tector= INET Mecha *Saucer Voyager-4 Arsenal *Digitizer Special Attacks *''Rainbow Impulse'' }} - MegaBlue= Chisato, along with Kenta, Kouichirou, and Miku, disguised themselves as MegaBlue in an effort to fool NejiBlue. }} Ranger Key The is Chisato Jougasaki's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The MegaYellow Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as MegaYellow. *Among several changes as she, Marvelous, Don, and Ahim fought against Zangyack while Joe was absent. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers while protecting Jealousto from Gormin fighting in the name of propaganda. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers to reveal which Gokai Silver was the real Gai. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers in their fight against Basco and Sally, thwarting their attempt to gain the greater power of the Megarangers. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Chisato received her key and became MegaYellow once more. Behind the scenes '' eyecatch.]] Portrayal Chhisato Jougasaki is portrayed by . As MegaYellow, her suit actor was . Notes *Chisato is mentioned in the first episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger by Yumeria Moegi (AkibaYellow), who says she wants to be a strong and cute yellow like Chisato. *She is the last female Sentai Yellow until Ranru Itsuki in Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. See also Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Megarangers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai 4 Category:Super Rangers